A Curious Demon's Shenanigans
by KilledWithPapercuts
Summary: Tartarus was a boring place, Caeleste even more so. Terra? He didn't know. Tsunayoshi has never been there before, even if he has been to Caeleste. But the mistake of a human allows him to go, and he will surely use it to his advantage. [DISCONTINUED. Up for adoption, but please give me a heads-up if you do.]
1. Prologue: The Accident

_**VERY IMPORTANT EDIT: As of 11/21/2017, this work is discontinued until further notice.**_

* * *

 _ **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**_

Beta-ed by: **NightmareAx7**

* * *

 _TRIUM REGNA, the Three-Realm System_

 _The system encompassing the three worlds of life; Caeleste, Tartarus and Terra. As long as the Lords of Caeleste and Tartarus are present, the balance of the system will never collapse._

 _CAELESTE, The Paradise of Angels_

 _The first world of the Trium Regna. Caeleste is the world of angels, governed by the King of the Celestial Kingdom. The pure souls of humans are directed here from purgatory, where their good deeds are rewarded. Humans call this world Heaven, the land of paradise, of which their speculations are indeed correct._

 _TARTARUS, The Domain of Demons_

 _The second world of the Trium Regna. Tartarus is the realm of demons, governed by the Lady of the Tartarean Domain. The tainted souls are directed here where they repent for their sins. Humans call Tartarus Hell, the sea of flames, which is not entirely false._

 _TERRA, The Land of Humans_

 _The third world of the Trium Regna. Terra is a world largely populated by humans. Only angels and demons approved by their higher-ups are allowed to enter, and lead souls to do good or coax them into evil. Humans call it Earth._

* * *

Tsuna sighed, and closed his eyes. He was holding the book given to him as a gift on his 250th birthday. The book was the only one that contained information about the three worlds of the Trium Regna. The only section he just finished reading was the introduction. Deciding to continue, he opened his eyes and read.

-•-

After a while, Tsuna decided to stop reading and placed his orange bookmark on the page, closed the book and returned it to the bookshelf. Tsuna was currently hovering, his wings enveloped by a barrier of invisibility mentioned in the book earlier.

The library had no makeshift footholds, the shelves held together by webs of magic, done by their Lady. The bookshelves covered all the walls and also occupied the middle space, as the library was gigantic. The stairs that led to the quarters of the Pillars were mostly invisible, appearing only when needed.

After he returned the book, he stepped on the wall and used it to propel himself to the stairs. He climbed the stairs and came upon the quarters of the Pillars. Tsuna was the only demon present in the floors above the library. The other pillars were roaming around Tartarus and his Lady was in a meeting with the King of Caeleste.

Tsuna headed to his room and sat down on his bed. He turned his head and looked at the painting of the Tartarean Pillars. He, Sloth, was at the middle, trying to placate Wrath who was bantering with a laughing Envy. Greed had his fist pumped beside Envy. Gluttony was sitting in his chair at Tsuna's other side, eating his favorite grape-flavored treat, with one Lust wiping his mouth. The other Lust was at the side far away from a snarling Pride.

He smiled fondly at the picture, taken on his 200th birthday as Sloth. Although they had different personalities, often clashing with another, they were a perfect team in times of crisis or war.

He loved his friends and respected his Lady and because of that respect, he would never disobey his Lady. Even if his Lady never allowed him to visit Terra, he never disobeyed and sneaked out to visit Terra. On the contrary, the other Pillars had been there a thousand times and still counting. Even the lower-ranked were allowed! So why was he, the leader of the Tartarean Pillars, not allowed to go down to Terra? And why was he allowed to visit Caeleste- "A demon shouldn't be able to go to the paradise of angels anyway!" Tsuna screamed-, but not Terra?

Tsuna assumed it was because his friends requested the Lady to never let Tsuna go down to Terra, because they were overprotective bastards. He suspected that even the Lady was protective- Tsuna was flustered by the thought but dismissed it, little did he know that he was correct- and that's why the Lady was cooperating with his friends.

The brunette sighed. His friends' overprotectiveness was completely unreasonable. Anyone who objected would be given a broken nose, courtesy of his fist. Besides, he was the leader of the Tartarean Pillars, meaning he was strong, proven by the numerous injuries Pride has after they spar. It was impossible for him to be attacked by angels, as there was a truce of some sort that prohibited fighting between angels and demons. Even if he was attacked, most of the angels were no match for him. Archangels did not count as they will never disobey their King. Only a small population of the Hunters were able to match him, and he trusted his ability to escape if ever he was attacked.

He yawned, and noticed that his Sin had decided to mess with him. This was one of the times he hated being Sloth, his Sin was making him feel sleepy even though he woke up just 5 hours ago. He sighed and fell back onto his bed.

Tsuna was lying down on his bed when a strange feeling hit him. It was like he was being pulled, but he didn't know where to. Deciding to let things take their course, he allowed himself to be pulled, and closed his eyes as he went through a vortex.

* * *

When Tsuna landed, what greeted him was the sight of an office. And a blonde human staring at him from where he was standing near his desk, holding a flamethrower aimed at the stacks of paperwork on said desk.

The blonde was wearing a black suit jacket over a white dress shirt and black tie, along with black slacks. Not very different to the brunette's clothes.

Tsuna was wearing an orange button-down shirt that had a pin on the collar with a black tie, coupled with black pants. The pin had a black base shaped like a flame with a blue moon in the center, which changed according to the phases of the moon. The black flame base was flanked by two golden pillars at each side.

Tsuna stared at the human, and the blonde stared back at him. "Umm… What are you doing…?" Tsuna hesitantly questioned.

The blonde blinked at him, then put down the flamethrower on a table near his desk. "Nothing. And you? How did you get in here? I didn't even hear the door open." The human asked.

Wait… Human…?

Tsuna's eyes widened. "E-excuse me! Are you a human?!" Tsuna questioned, grabbing the man's shoulders. The blonde looked at him incredulously, but answered anyway. "Y-yes, I am human…" Tsuna shook his shoulders, "A-and you're not dead yet?" The blonde looked at him, offended, and swatted Tsuna's hands away from him. "I'm obviously alive." he said.

Tsuna's eyes lit up in realization and soon, he was shaking, making the blonde worried for him. "Hey, are you alright?" the blonde asked.

Unknown to the blonde, Tsuna's mind was full at the sudden realization of the situation. If a human was before him, alive and kicking… Then that means…

"This is Terra?!" Tsuna shouted, surprising the blonde.

* * *

Okay, this is just the prologue. I'll get to writing the 1st chapter when I have time, namely weekends~~ Thanks for reading and please wait for the next chapter~! See ya!


	2. The Deal is Done!

_**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I only own the storyline of this fanfic.**_

Beta-ed by: NightmareAx7.

I don't know what happened but this came out... Rated T for G's mouth~

* * *

"Guys, stop _staring_ at him and release me!" Giotto screamed at his friends.

"Anyway, Giotto-san, who are they? Why is that person's hair pink? Why is that man's hair shaped like a melon?" Tsuna asked. "Huh?!" the 'pink'-haired man yelled, turning from his best friend to the brunette. Daemon Spade's eyes twitched and he levelled a glare at the brunette.

The other advisers, who were threatening and/or were around their boss, were trying not to laugh at the clueless brunette's words.

* * *

"Tsuna, G's hair is not pink, it's red. Or that's what he says. And Daemon's hair... actually, I don't know why he likes to style his hair like that." Giotto sighed, once he was released. He leaned back on his chair in his office. They had moved to the office after the event earlier.

"Oh really? Well, I guess that's okay since _their_ hair are also shaped like a fruit. Oh well. Then why did they try to kill you earlier? Wouldn't friends normally defend each other, not kill each other?" Tsuna asked, seated at one of the armchairs opposite the couch, completely ignoring the fact that he was the cause of Giotto's friends' actions.

"That wouldn't have happened if our idiot boss here explained himself clearer." was the simultaneous reply of the 6 advisors.

"If you guys knew how to _listen from the very start_ , then this would've been sorted out easier," was the defense of the 'idiot boss.' Giotto sighed heavily.

What happened, you ask? Well...

* * *

 **[FLASH FROM THE PAST. AKA Flashback~~]**

"This is Terra?!"

"Where in the world is Terra? This is Italy, specifically, my office." The blonde said.

"No, no, this world is TERRA! I'm in Terra!" shouted the brunette, clearly ecstatic.

"This is Earth, not Terra." countered Giotto, staring at the brunette incredulously.

"No, this world is called Terra, not Earth. Oh wait, humans know their world as Earth, makes sense why you don't know Terra."

"And that as well. Why in the world are you asking me if I'm human, and alive or not. If I'm moving, then that obviously means I'm alive, unless I'm a zombie. And aren't you human too? Why the heck are you asking me such questions? Where the hell did you come from and how did you enter my office? And I repeat, WHAT. IN. THE. WORLD. IS. TERRA?!" yelled the blonde, clearly irritated.

"Oh! I'm not a human. I'm a demon." Tsuna said, smiling.

"Huh?! Do you think I'm an idiot?" **[Funny, your advisors will call you an idiot later, Giotto.]**

"No, no, really! I'm a demon!" said Tsuna. He thought of what could be proof and he decided to show his wings, making Giotto's jaw drop.

"Wha- Whe- Wai- Huh?! You're really a demon?" Giotto asked, pointing at the brunette.

And so, Tsuna hid his wings and proceeded to explain his situation. After an hour of explanation and going in circles, Giotto understood. In that one hour, introductions were made and they moved to another room, usually used whenever they had guests in their estates.

"So you're a demon from Tartar... Sauce?"

"TARTARUS!" Tsuna yelled, insulted.

"Sheesh, no need to shout. So," Giotto sighed, "you're a demon from Tartarus and you suddenly appeared in my office because... I accidentally summoned you?" Tsuna nodded his head in confirmation and Giotto continued.

"But don't you demons usually tempt humans into doing whatever bad things they can?" Tsuna nodded his head. "That's right, but that's the job of the demons dispatched to Earth. Since you summoned me, I don't have to do that."

"Okay, so Tartarus is Hell, and this Cael...este is Heaven. And angels are real too."

"Yes. Yes. And yes, angels are real too." Tsuna sighed. "Anyway, what was that thing you were holding earlier?" He asked.

"That was a flamethrower." Giotto answered.

"What do those...flamethrower things do?"

"They're used to burn large amounts of things, mainly paperwork. Wait, you guys don't have flamethrowers in your world?"

"Well, we don't need them in Tartarus, since we can just throw whatever we want to burn wherever and the flame sprites will eat them all up," Tsuna clarified. "What's paperwork?" he asked.

"The bane of my existence. Self-reproducing parasites that live off my lifeforce." Giotto immediately answered, making Tsuna blink.

"... Huh?" Tsuna, confused, asked.

"Just... Don't mention those things again please..." Giotto said, looking depressed.

"So, does that mean you hate... Those... Parasites?" Tsuna asked.

"Obviously, yeah. I wonder who the hell invented those cursed things..." Giotto said, mumbling the last part.

"I have a deal for you!" Tsuna said, beaming. In Giotto's eyes, he looked innocent. But in the eyes of other demons, he was anything BUT innocent. And the glint in his eyes, unseen by Giotto, gave away the brunette's plans.

"What deal? And those usually involves you selling your soul, no?" Giotto asked.

"Not necessarily. The contractor decides the price, but the contract only comes to fruition if both parties agree."

"Alright then, I guess. So what's this deal of yours?" asked Giotto.

"I'll help you with your paperwork-" At this Giotto perked up, "-BUT! I'll have you show me around Earth." Tsuna said.

"Deal!" Giotto immediately agreed, and a searing orange mark appeared on Giotto's left shoulder blade. It was a crescent moon with orange-pupiled droopy eyes and the words ' _Ignavia, et Luna_ ' above.

"Okay then, now we start." With that Tsuna and Giotto went to the latter's office to start on the paperwork. With Tsuna's help, they were able to finish it within an hour and Tsuna immediately dragged Giotto to get a tour of the estate. The advisors were at the company building so only the guards and maids saw Tsuna and Giotto going around the mansion.

But of course, rumors started spreading. Rumors that the blonde had an illegitimate son whom he hid from them started circulating around the mansion, mainly spread by the maids. The guards' rumors claimed that the brunette was the blonde's lover.

* * *

"Did you see that? Signore Giotto and that other brunette, they look so alike!" said a black-haired maid cleaning the foyer.

"Yes, I saw that as well! Signore Giotto was showing the male around the mansion yes?" another maid said.

"Who would've thought that Signore Giotto's son would visit us?" said the first maid.

"...What?"

The two maids had the shock of their lives when suddenly a male spoke and they saw all 6 advisors of Giotto, who apparently, heard the conversation. All of them were staring at the maids as if they grew a second head. The maids blushed and immediately excused themselves to flee, leaving the advisors to check the credibility of the rumor on their own. And so the search began.

* * *

After a while, the advisors found the two in the library. Giotto was leaning on a table while the so-called son was nowhere to be seen.

"Giotto!" G yelled. Giotto looked surprised but nonetheless responded, "Oh! You're back."

"What's this talk going on about your son visiting?" G asked. Giotto looked confused, "What son? I'm not even married!"

"I thought so. I knew you were not the kind of guy to do tha-"

"Hey, what's this? Why is this book saying all those things about stars and the like?" Tsuna said, appearing from one side of the library. "Hm? Let me see." Giotto said approaching the brunette.

While the two were discussing the book, 4 advisors were left gaping at the scene. The other two were just staring.

Then all of a sudden, G marched towards the blonde and put him in a headlock, "Damn you! No son?! Then who the hell is this?!" He yelled at his friend.

"W-wait, seriously, it's a misunderstanding!" Giotto said, trying to explain.

"Who the hell bore him?! Take some goddamn responsibility!" G yelled.

"I never thought that Giotto could bear to do that..."

"I see, so you've changed for the worse..."

"For not taking responsibility for your actions, you're under arrest!"

"Wait, wait, it's a misunderstanding!"

While Giotto and his advisors were busy, Tsuna's bad side reared its ugly head, and Tsuna decided to add fuel to the fire.

"E-eh...? B-but Dad, you said e-earlier that I was indeed your s-son..." Tsuna said, faking tears. He buried his head in his arm to try and smother his laughter but to the others, it seemed like he was trying to wipe away his tears.

Needless to say, Giotto and the others were shocked beyond words.

Giotto was the first one to speak, "B-but, Tsuna, you're a demon! I'm human!" Wrong wording, Giotto. Giotto's words snapped the others back to the world of the living.

"GIOTTO! WHY YOUUU!" "YOU LIAR! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT TO YOUR OWN SON!" "Giotto, I honestly never thought that you were this... This..." A sigh, "The poor boy..." "FOR ABADONMENT AND IRRESPOSIBILITY, YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!"

And so, chaos ensued, with Giotto and 5 of his advisors trying to kill him, and Asari trying to comfort a pretend-crying Tsuna, who, internally, was trying hard not to laugh.

Tsuna decided to take it to the next level and said, "I-it's alright, I g-guess I w-will n-never b-be accepted... T-thanks for l-letting me s-stay i-in t-this e-estate, Giotto-san."

Now Giotto was definitely dead, courtesy of all his advisors, even Asari. All of them continuously tried to kill Giotto until they heard laughter. They all looked at the formerly crying brunette who was now laughing heartily, clutching his stomach.

* * *

 _ **[Now back to original timeline~~]**_

"So who is this anyway, Giotto?" Lampo asked.

"Demon."

"Giotto," G growled, "you're still saying that?!"

"Oh but Giotto-san is right~ I am a demon." Tsuna said, yawning as his Sin decided to come back. Like with Giotto, Tsuna showed his wings to the others to clear any doubts.

"Wha..." The advisors stared and stared, and _stared and stared,_ _ **and stared and**_ \- well, you get the point.

"Guys, stop staring. It looks weird. And Tsuna introduce yourself." Giotto said. Tsuna stood up and complied.

"Hi! I'm Tsunayoshi but just call me Tsuna. I'm the Tartarean Pillar of Sloth, a rank second only to the King of the Tartarean Domain." Tsuna said, then sat down on his seat.

"WHAT?!" They all yelled. "Tsuna, why didn't you tell me you were a high-ranked demon?!" Giotto loudly asked.

They waited for a reply, but none came. They all approached the brunette, only to be shocked to find out the that the brunette was...

Dead

Asleep~

"Hey, wake up dammit!"

* * *

XD Lol I dunno what's happening anymore. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! If you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing, please tell me which is your favorite part~

 **Replies to reviews:**

 _Fairytail.523-_ Thanks! Here's your update~ I'm not sure if all guardians are gonna appear though. And nah, the Lord is not an arcobaleno.

 _PaintedMusic-_ Haha thanks! Here's more!

 _Crucifix HiME-_ Thank you! I'm not pretty sure, but I do have an average in mind.

 _suzie_ \- Thanks! Here's an update.

 _Jazebeth_ \- Haha, sorry about that. Well, at least now there's an update.

 _Frwt_ \- Yes. Tsuna met Giotto.

Thanks for reading and please wait for the next chapter! See you~


	3. Omake: TERRA

**This is not an update, but rather, an omake. I repeat, this is not an update, it is an omake.**

I _know_ that it's been a long time since I last updated, but school's taking up most of my time cause _hell, aka exams, is coming._ So at least, as a peace offering, I present to you an omake.

As usual: Beta-ed by NightmareAx7

* * *

Tsuna grinned excitedly. The book he held in his hands was the only copy of the book which contained information about the Trium Regna! And he had received it as a birthday gift as well! Eyes shining gleefully, Tsuna gently flipped open the massive book.

-•-

 _TRIUM REGNA_

 _The system encompassing the three worlds of life; Caeleste, Tartarus and Terra. As long as the Lords of Caeleste and Tartarus are present, the balance of the system will never collapse. Once every10 millenniums, an angel or demon is given a chance to reincarnate in Terra during a period called the Anima Iterium Period. However, they must undergo a test that only they can face, as each being has its own._

 _CAELESTE_

 _The first world of the Trium Regna. Caeleste is the world of angels, governed by the King of the Celestial Kingdom. The pure souls of humans are directed here from purgatory, where their good deeds are rewarded. The archangels keep it balanced and untainted. All archangels guard an area, as well as The Gate of Caeleste. Humans call this world Heaven, the land of paradise, of which their speculations are indeed correct._

 _TARTARUS_

 _The second world of the Trium Regna. Tartarus is the realm of demons, governed by the Lady of the Tartarean Domain. The tainted souls are directed here where they repent for their sins. The 8 Tartarean Pillars maintain the balance and chaotic order of Tartarus, and are the vessels of the Seven Deadly Sins. Each controls a Ring of Tartarus. Humans call Tartarus Hell, the sea of flames, which is not entirely false._

 _TERRA_

 _The third world of the Trium Regna. Terra is a world majorly populated by humans. Only angels and demons qualified by their higher-ups are allowed to enter, and lead souls to do good or coax them into evil. Humans call it Earth._

-•-

Tsuna gasped, the book had information about Terra! He quickly flipped to the section of the book for Terra, and when his eyes landed on the first page, longing filled him.

-•-

 _TERRA, the Land of Humans_

The third world of the Trium Regna. Terra is a world majorly populated by humans. All humans who live here are mortal, and when they die, Judgment comes to decide whether they go to Caeleste or Tartarus, or in human terms, Heaven or Hell. In Terra, humans may do as they please, however they must never forget that their afterlife destination is determined by said actions. You reap what you sow.

Only angels and demons qualified by their higher-ups are allowed to enter, and lead souls to do good or coax them into evil. However, direct intervention is prohibited from both races. They are only allowed to influence, not intervene. Fights between otherworldly races are also banned, as the result of the fight may affect Terra itself.

Some humans are soft-bodied and weak of heart, thus they are easily affected by the temptation of demons. Others, however, are extremely strong-minded and content, making them harder targets for demons and precious to angels. But even with that said, 7% of the human populace do not belong to the two groups. These people are the hunters.

 _~ Hunters_

Hunters are a bane to demons, mainly because hunters have taken it upon themselves to purge all demons from Terra, which is utterly impossible. Some hunters are gifted with abilities that can be disadvantageous to demons, helping them in their hunt. Hunters have created organizations that allow them to easily carry out their hunts, the largest being Vongola. However there is one group that only has 7 members and they are the most troublesome for demons. This group is the Arcobaleno, each member being the best in their respective field.

 _~ Priests_

Priests help in keeping away the demons that hunters want to purge from their world. They have a somewhat holy presence and are theorized to have been former angels that have undergone Anima Iterium Reincarnation. When a human confesses or approaches them, a small amount of the holy radiance they hold chases away the demon coaxing the man. And thus, their existence is a nuisance to the demons in Terra.

* * *

He turned the page and gasped. A painting of Terra!

The painting portrayed lands covered by green grass and forests, filled with animals and the occasional human. The lands were divided by blue waters, unlike Tartarus' blood rivers. Terra was like Caeleste, but Caeleste was far more beautiful than Terra. A part of the painting showed cities filled with humans interacting with each other, one side dark to show the dark side of every human. In the middle of the city, there was a circle of people holding guns and talismans, the main weapons of a hunter.

Mountains covered with trees were also portrayed in the landscape, towering above the cities and rivers. Above it all was a blue sky and a yellow sun, with white puffy clouds floating about on the left page. The right side showed dark blue, almost black sky, with a white moon in the centre, surrounded by tons of shining dots, apparently called stars.

Oh how he wished to go and see them for himself! But alas, orders were orders, and he would have to wait until he was permitted to go. Sighing quietly to himself, Tsuna closed the book.

* * *

Okay so as another peace offering, I present a sneak-peek of the next chapter:

 _"This place is too small for the both of us. There can only be one!" G declared softly._

 _Giotto gasped, and shakily whispered, "G! How could you?! I thought we're best friends?!"_

 _-•-_

 _"Tsuuuuu-chaaaaaan!"_

 _"GAAAAAH! Get away from me, you white-haired menace!"_

 _"Can somebody please stop them and TELL THEM TO STOP MESSING UP THE DAMN ROOM?!"_

There you go. Please note that the scenes above are two different ones. Can you guess what Byakuran is and how he came?

As a way to compensate for your waiting time, I'm willing to answer ONE question for every three reviews. Please note that the third reviewer who asks a question will get their question answered, and the count is reset. If by chance the reviewer did not ask question, the count is reset when the next reviewer asks a question. If the question relates to my personal identity info, it will not be answered, but the count will be reset. If the question can contain spoilers for this work, then it will be said so, and the count will be reset. ALL ANSWERS WILL BE INCLUDED IN MY NEXT UPDATE.

So guys, that is all. Good night! (Or at least for me it is. To others: Good morning! Good afternoon! Good evening!)


	4. Alcohol and Summoning

_**I'M SORRY FOR THE LONG WAAAIT!**_

Anyways, here's your chapter! And by the way, I've changed 'Lord of Tartarean Domain' into 'LADY of Tartarean Domain' for the storyline. I tweaked future chapters a bit, so yeaaa. On to the story.

Beta-ed by: **NightmareAx7**

* * *

 _ **[Tartarus]**_

"My Lady! Have you seen Tsuna-sama?!" Wrath -asked, panicking and flailing around.

"Maa, maa, calm down Hayato. I think he's just gone out for a walk." Envy said, laughing lightly. But if you knew him as well as the other Pillars, you'd be able to see the signs of worry underneath his cheerful mask.

"Ara, please have more faith in Tsu-kun, ne? Takeshi-kun is probably right, Hayato. Since Tsu-kun is very obedient, I doubt he'd go to Terra, and he's pretty much untouchable to the lower demons." The Lady of the Tartarean Domain said.

"B-but still... What if something happened...? What if the demons decided to revolt and took him hostage?! Or if he got lost and couldn't find his way back?! What if his Sin acted up and he fell asleep somewhere dangerous?! What if- what if the souls got him?! Or if the angels kidnapped him?! Or if the King snapped and kidnapped him?! I knew we shouldn't have let them meet! Or what if he was suddenly—"

"Hayato! Relax! Tsuna can take care of himself. Honestly, when it comes to him, your composed side collapses..." Yamamoto said, murmuring the last part.

Gokudera and Yamamoto continued bickering, Yamamoto attempting to calm the panicking Pillar, while the Lady got thinking.

"Hmmm... What if... He was summoned...?" She said. The two heard her and immediately looked at her.

"My Lady! What do you mean?" Both shouted at the same time, worry finally surfacing in Envy's form.

"I ordered him not to go to Terra, but I did not order him to avoid being summoned. Or head back, if he was summoned." She explained.

"Then, please! By all means, please let me go and look for him in Terra!" Gokudera requested.

"No." was the straight, flat-out rejection by their Lady.

"B-but—"

"No buts, or I will send you to Terra permanently. Now, what was your request?" She asked icily.

"Nothing, my Lady." was the scared reply from Gokudera. Gokudera and Yamamoto exited the throne room and proceeded back to their quarters, all the while thinking, 'Now it's clear how she gets the King to agree with her...'

* * *

"Giotto, get out of here! I came here first!" G hissed quietly to his best friend.

"NO! I'd rather not get caught by him, thank you very much! Do you know what terrible things he did to those he caught?!" Giotto hissed back.

"I don't care! I'M. NOT. SHARING! Get out of here!" G said.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO GET CAUGHT!" Giotto whisper-shouted.

"There are tons of other hiding places! Hide in one of those!"

"I refuse! This is one of the safest and most obscure of places!"

"This place is too small for the both of us. There can only be one!" G declared softly.

Giotto gasped, and shakily said, "G! How could you?! I thought we were best friends!"

G shook his head sadly, "Were, Giotto, were. I'm sorry but I'm not willing to expose myself just for my best friend." He said. "Get out Giotto. That's final."

Giotto stilled and hung his head, his eyes covered by his hair. Then he suddenly rasped out, "If that is so, then you leave me with no choice!" Giotto looked up and straight at G. "As your boss, I order you to get out of here. Now!"

G angrily said, "So that's how you respond?! By abusing your position?! Fine then! I'm not gonna yield to your demands! Expect a letter of resignation at your desk tomorrow, now get OUT!"

"NO! I own this mansion, I get to do what I want in it and I say you get out!"

"As if! We all bought this mansion together; it is only registered under your name! Meaning, I also have ownership rights over this mansion! And I say, YOU get out of this place!"

"NO! G, if you don't leave right this instant, I swear I'll-"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

A blood-curling shriek filled the air, and both G and Giotto shivered.

"Stop! What are you doing?! Let tha-!" No more was heard from the man...

All was silent, until Giotto panicked. "G! I swear I'll do all my paperwork properly, so please please let me stay here! I don't want to go out while he's in that state!"

"You can stop doing your paperwork forever, now get out! It was you who brought him here in the first place! You handle him!"

"But it wasn't me who got him into that state! I don't know who it was!"

"If you didn't bring him here, this wouldn't be happening. And besides you wanted someone to help you with your paperwork, and you decided that making a contract with him would be beneficial without consulting even one of your advisors."

"NONONONONO! I swear I'll behave properly so please let me stay here G!" Giotto pleaded with his best- oh wait, sorry, _EX-_ best friend.

"I'm sorry Giotto. But there's no other way. This place is really too small for the both of us. I'm sorry."

"G, please! I begging you, don't do this! Not to me!"

"Giotto. I'm really sorry, but it must be done..."

"What are *hic* you guys talk-*hic*-ing about?" Tsuna asked drunkenly.

The two of them looked behind them, and saw a red-faced Tsuna smiling at them drunkenly. With the tablecloth lifted, they saw a green apple slumped on a chair, a flute player leaning against a wall, and a boxer punching an imaginary foe. If you went near them, you could hear some of them murmuring, "Damn... Demooon... He went too faaaar... *hic*"

G and Giotto shuddered. The demon had found them...

 _Goodbye, world. Although short, I had a nice time. Thank you for everything..._

* * *

 _Vongola, mafia or not, could never be associated with the word normal. From the founder to the successors, none could be considered normal and each had their own quirks, big or small. Maybe that was because Vongola's leaders drank too much coffee or banged their heads on their desks too hard. They would always be involved in some craziness, one way or another._

"Done!" A blonde shouted in glee, toppled over from loss of balance due to intoxication, and stood up again, this time more firm. "Let's summon this demon!" And while this was happening, the estate's resident demon was too busy laughing to stop them. All the advisors were standing near the circle, each holding a piece of chalk.

 _See? Crazy. From the boss to the employees and the advisors, everyone was crazy._

Even if they were drunk, since G was a genius, the circle turned out alright and still a circle. Not a distorted one which was first created by the combined efforts of Giotto, Asari and Knuckle. How they got Alaude to join the circle fiasco? They never did. He was away on a mission, abroad, that would take a week or two. With Daemon.

Giotto never knew what came over him, to make him send those two together. And so, as a way to momentarily forget the oncoming storm, he and his advisors went drinking. In the estate. With the demon first to get drunk. And first to become sober. And so, blackmail gathering occurs.

But with Vongola being Vongola, becoming drunk leads to extreme craziness and they had the brilliant idea of trying to summon a demon.

"That circle will never work you know? You don't summon demons like that. Even I wasn't summoned here using that method. _You're doing it all wrong."_ Tsuna said, tucking his phone containing tons of blackmail photos into his pocket.

"Shut *hic* up! It*hic*'ll worg!" Giotto yelled, slurring his words as he did so. Drunk remember?

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Tsuna said and sat down on a chair in the large room.

And so, Vongola proceeded with their summoning. They waited and waited, but nothing happened. Tsuna laughed, "See? I told you so!"

But soon, the room's atmosphere changed, which caught Tsuna's attention. 'That circle actually summoned something...' He thought, preparing to defend themselves against the creature that was being summoned.

A bright light appeared, which blinded the others, and when their eyes had adjusted to the light, a white-haired menace stood before them. Or at least to Tsuna, he was a white-haired menace. Bristling like a cat, Tsuna immediately stood up and got very, very far away from the summoned being.

"Wah! Where are my marshmallows?! Who took my marshmallows?!" The white-haired menace said. "Wait, where am I?" He added. He turned his head this way and that, and his wandering eyes landed on Tsuna's crouched form.

"Tsu-chan? Is that you...?" He asked. His eyes examined Tsuna's back, until he finally concluded that, indeed, it was Tsuna. As soon as realization kicked in, his eyes shone with happiness.

"TSU-CHAAAAN!" The white-haired person yelled in delight.

Tsuna immediately realized that he had been found out and started running away from the menace.

"Oh no you don't! Get away from me!" He said, jumping over tables to put some distance between him and his pursuer. And as he did so, tableclothes ripped and table legs gave out, causing plates to shatter and chairs to also get wrecked and soon, the place was a mess because of the chaotic cat and mouse chase.

" _TSU-CHAAAAAAAAN!_ "

"GAAAAAH! Get away from me, you white-haired menace!"

Giotto, the legal owner of the estate, finally sober, snapped and screamed, "Can somebody just stop them and TELL THEM TO STOP MESSING UP THE DAMN ROOM?!"

Hearing Giotto's sudden scream, Tsuna slipped and crashed into a table. The menace took his chance and immediately grabbed Tsuna.

Before another commotion started, Giotto, with a dark voice, said, "If you wreck any other object in this room, you will be the one to clean up and do the paperwork, you hear me?! STOP ADDING MORE PAPERWORK TO MY WORKLOAD!"

Now, normally, this situation wouldn't have scared a demon and an otherworldly being, but the fact that Giotto looked like a mad blonde bull with metaphorical smoke coming out of his ears and leaking out thick killing intent, was enough to make the two non-humans to stop and behave. Meanwhile, the already sober advisors had taken their seats in Giotto's office where they would all be gathering soon.

* * *

And yes, they were now gathered in Giotto's office. Giotto was seated at his desk with his arms crossed, glaring darkly at Tsuna and the white-haired... _being._ The advisors sat on sofas at the sides while Tsuna and Byakuran sat on the couch opposite Giotto's desk. Byakuran was already munching on marshmallows which he magically produced from who knows where.

"So? Explain yourselves." Giotto asked, voice low.

"This is Byakuran... A medium." Tsuna said.

"And... what is a medium?" Giotto asked, curiosity overriding his irritation.

"A medium is a being who serves as a bridge between humans and otherworldly beings. They allow humans to see demons that they didn't summon. Humans normally don't see demons, unless they summon them. There are mediums who can see demons only, and can allow hunters to use their power. The mediums that can see angels, meanwhile, sometimes let priests use their power, but there are some priests who aren't connected to mediums. "

"And this Byakuran person is..." Asari trailed off.

"Byakuran is a medium who can see both angels and demons, which can only be done by a few mediums. So far I only know of 3 people, including Byakuran, who can do so. Those kind of mediums are called Magnums." Tsuna explained.

"Then why was he summoned?" G asked.

"I don't know, actually. Mediums are supposed to be in a space in time that never moves, neither forward nor backward. There was supposed to be a special condition to summon them, I just don't remember what... for some reason." Tsuna shrugged.

Giotto looked at Byakuran and asked him, "Are you going to stay?"

Byakuran shook his head no, and swallowed another bunch of marshmallows. "I've got places to go, people to see and things to do. If Tsu-chan weren't here, I would've left a long time ago." He stood up and summoned a space-time portal.

"Alright, Tsu-chan, I'll be going now! Stay cute!" And with a wink in Tsuna's direction, he left, laughter spilling out from the portal he went through. Tsuna immediately stood up and attempted to summon fire to throw after Byakuran in order to burn the white-haired menace but by then, the portal had already closed.

"GAAAAH! THAT'S WHY I DIDN'T WANT HIM HERE!" said a fuming Tsuna, his Sin's attempt to get him to sleep to calm him down, futile.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! And the people who added my stories to their alert or favorites list! Do tell me what your favorite part of this chapter is!

Okay, so since there were only five reviews, I'll be answering only ONE question.

 _laxusdrayer2324_ \- Byakuran's not a demon. ;) But if indeed he was made a demon, I think he'll be in greed or gluttony division, if ever.

So a reply to all reviews from the first chapter(not the prologue):

 _Frwt_ \- Thanks! I liked that scene too! I don't know where that came form tho.

 _AoBara_ \- I wouldn't exactly call it sadistic, more like mischievous xD

 _laxusdrayer2324_ \- Haha! Thanks! Read more to find out, I guess...?

 _Scarlett_ \- Oh hahaha! Thanks! Well, here's more!

 _27_ \- Hahaha Thanks for reviewing!

 _Guest(July_ 23) - Will do! Thanks for reading!

 _PaintedMusic_ \- I love Tsuna too! ^^ Well, you'll find out soon.

 _Natsu Yuuki_ \- Hahaha! I apologize for that xD

 _Guest(July_ 20) - You're welcome! Here's more!

 _AstalEdu_ \- Thanks! Here's an update!

 _Darkness7913_ \- Unfortunately, I have something different planned for the Arcobalenos, sorry! And here's your reactions, but not all, haha!

Reply to all reviews on omake chapter:

 _AoBara-_ Nope, they're not hunters. They're businessmen.

 _Raven-V-Blackshade_ \- Thanks! Here's your update, complete with reactions! Not all reactions tho.

 _Darkness7913_ \- Hahaha That was my first plan, but I decided to give Byakuran a different role so ye. Yes, the Vongola are hunters. No, the Giotto and his guardians are not hunters and Knuckle isn't a priest. sorry, you'll find out what I mean soon~ ;)

 _jgood27_ \- Thanks! Here's an update!

So yeah, Thanks to everyone who left a review in the last two chapters!

Any and all reviews are appreciated and serves as food for my muse, giving more updates and ideas. Ah, and if you don't mind, is there any specific scene you want to see in this story? I'm running out of ideas. You can say it in a review or PM me! Thanks!

So ye, BYE EVERYONE! I'm gonna study again.

P.s. There'll be another short story published soon, when it's partially finished.


	5. Kind of Like in Horror Tropes

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

Okaaaay, I haven't updated in a long time and am actually quite lucky I found the time to do so with school swamping me with projects or papers. Anyway, enjoy the story!

Beta-ed by: **NightmareAx7**

* * *

 **[Tartarus, Wrath's Room]**

"No, no, no! This won't work!" yelled Gokudera. "My Lady will definitely figure out that I went to Terra to look for Tsuna-sama!"

Gokudera crumpled the paper he was writing on and threw it over his shoulder, adding another piece to the pile of papers to be burned by the fire sprites.

The Pillars' loyalty lay fully with their Lady, hence, they were usually very obedient. However, Gokudera's loyalty also lay with Tsuna, after with their Lady. He was, as a result, very worried about Tsuna's current condition. Being the genius that he was, Gokudera had immediately begun to search for loopholes within their Lady's order of not heading to Terra to search for Tsuna.

While Gokudera was wracking his brain for another plan, a knock interrupted him. He called for the person to come in, and the door opened to let in Yamamoto, who was holding a tray with coffee and hot chocolate. "What are you doing Hayato? Making plans to go to Terra?"

"How did you know?"

"Having known you for many years, I've become familiar with your thought process. And besides," Yamamoto laughed, "your voice could be heard all the way from my room!" And that was something, considering the fact that their rooms were on different floors. Yamamoto placed the tray down on the coffee table Gokudera had in his room. He grabbed the hot chocolate and pulled out a chair to sit on.

Gokudera glared at the raven, "If you're just going to lounge around, do it in your room. I'm busy." Yamamoto laughed again, "I'm here to help, y'know? You're not the only one who's worried about Tsuna."

Gokudera cringed, but allowed Yamamoto to stay. "So? Any suggestions?" Gokudera asked in a serious, no-nonsense tone.

Yamamoto put a hand on his chin, and thought for a while before saying, "I've got a plan, but we will need both Lusts."

"And how exactly do we get them to cooperate?" Gokudera said.

Yamamoto motioned Gokudera closer and said, "Here's how..." A few hushed whispers later and Gokudera said, "But that would require tricking Rokudo, a master of deceit. Are you sure that'll work?" Yamamoto showed a rare mischievous smile and said, "Trust me, it will."

* * *

 **[Vongola Mansion, G's Lab]**

"This is my lab. All the chemicals here are very dangerous so exercise caution and listen to the scientists' instructions when mixing them. Mix the wrong chemicals and it could result in an explosion. We wouldn't want that in here. Got that Tsuna?" G said to his current charge.

Tsuna nodded his head and entered the lab. Once he had finished helping with Giotto's paperwork for the day, he had immediately requested to be taken to G's lab. Yesterday, he had overheard some people in lab coats talking about some elephant toothpaste being produced instead of some hypothesized 'Hydrogen Nitroxide'. He had become curious and had gone to the library to find out what those things were, and had read a book about these so-called chemicals. And after finding a book here and another there, he had become more curious and wanted to try making it himself. And here we are.

One of G's assistants approached him and whispered, "G sir, are you sure about this? He looks like he knows nothing about science..." G laughed inwardly at the irony, for Tsuna's existence alone defied science. "It's fine, it's fine. As long as he receives proper guidance, he shouldn't do something unwant-"

"Ah, sir, not that! If you mix those two, it'll explode!"

"No sir! Not that one! The blue one! The blue one!"

"-ed." G finished. "Sir... Are you sure about this?" The scientist asked once again. This time, G answered with a gloomy "No..."

"Sir, next we mix the chemical from the third test tube with the label 'calcium disulfide' to produce a reaction." Following the instructions, Tsuna extended his arm to get the test tube and tilted it above the- "No sir, that's not the calcium disulfide!"— mixture. Too late.

 _BOOM!_

* * *

 **[Vongola Mansion, Giotto's Office]**

Giotto was quietly reading and signing papers when suddenly, the power went out. He thought that their back-up generator would kick in soon so he took the well-timed opportunity to have a break. After a few minutes, he noticed that the power had still not come back on. He was about to press the intercom but remembered that there was no power, so he settled on using his phone. He opened his phone but saw that there was no signal. Sighing, he decided to find at least one of the workers and ask what had happened. It was a good thing he kept an emergency flashlight in the bottom drawer of his desk. He stood up, grabbed the flashlight, and made his way to the door.

Giotto carefully made his way out of his office, flashlight in hand. He called out to his advisors one by one. His calls were answered by silence. Next, he tried calling out to one of the employees who was there most of the time, but again, received no reply.

He figured everyone was in one of the power rooms, fixing the issue. He went back to his office and retrieved the floor plans of the mansion. He found 3 power rooms, 2 located underground and one on the first floor.

His office being on the 3rd floor, he decided to head to the first floor power room first. He carefully made his way down the stairs, so as not to trip (he'd had enough of that in his childhood days), and silently made his way through hallways memorized by heart. Sure, he already knew which way to go to reach a certain part of the mansion, but he was unfamiliar with most of the rooms in the mansion.

On his way to the 2nd floor staircase, he heard a sound which sounded suspiciously like a moan. He stilled and waited for a few moments, to see if he would hear it again. Hearing nothing, he continued walking, but stopped again when he heard it once more. This time, it was louder but sounded more like a groan. And so, he recognized what the sounds were and hurried to get to the first floor and away from the source of those 'sounds'.

This time he heard another rustle. Giotto inwardly groaned. 'Not another one!' he thought. But then, the sound of a vase crashing to the floor came to his attention, meaning, THIS ONE WAS FREAKING DIFFERENT.

He turned to where the sound came from, but only saw the vase in pieces on the floor. No person or anything that could've caused the fall of the vase. Giotto rubbed his temples, 'This is becoming troublesome...'

Then he heard the stomping of feet running away from him. Finding the stomps familiar, he figured the person running was someone he was close to. "Wait!" But the person dare not stop. [As if anyone really waits when you say that in any horror movie xD]

"Hey! I said wait!" Giotto yelled, and chased this mysterious person. He followed them to the second floor and even the third floor but soon lost them. He sighed and turned around.

When he was about to go back, he heard another set of feet stomping, this time lighter.

"Who's there!" Giotto yelled, his paranoia finally getting the better of him. He didn't want to say it but... He'd had enough. It was one thing to be left alone in their gigantic mansion with no light aside from that from his flashlight, but now there was someone that wouldn't show themselves. Once he got hold of them, he would seriously kill whoever did this.

Giotto ran down the hallways, zigzagging and trying to get at the damn person who was messing with him. And when he had finally cornered them, they had disappeared. "Giotto!" He heard G call. He turned around, and screamed at what he saw. For behind him, was G and Tsuna, drenched in red...

" _GYAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_  
(Giotto shrieked, like a girl no less.)

* * *

 **[Outside Vongola Mansion]**

"YOU GODDAMNED BASTARDS! Couldn't you have warned me as well?! I'm the FRIGGIN' _BOSS_ but I'm the one you forgot?!" Giotto yelled.

"Hey..." Tsuna said.

"That's why we went back inside, to fetch you since you were taking such a long time! And besides, I sounded the alarm that was in your office as well!" G screamed back.

"G-guys..." Tsuna tried again.

"Then why didn't it sound?!" Giotto yelled.

"Hey." Tsuna said.

"How the hell should I know?! I'm not a fu-"

"GUYS!" Tsuna interrupted.

"WHAT?!" Both Giotto and G yelled at him

"Don't shout at me! Anyway, look. I'm sorry. I tampered with the wires in Giotto's office coz it got me curious about where they lead to and... I may have accidentally cut one of them. And technically, the power outage at the mansion was my fault." Tsuna said seriously. Giotto and G looked at each other and sighed, 'Culprit found'. "Then was it your fault the vase—"

"I'm not apologizing for anything else since it wasn't only my fault. It's also yours because you didn't pay attention." Tsuna added.

Tick marks appeared on G's head. "Why you—"

"Sir! There's a letter for you!" Giotto looked at the arguing pair and sighed. He shook his head and turned to the man with the letter. "Thank you." The man bowed and left.

Giotto opened the letter and started reading it. But the more he read, the more his panic grew. "BROTHER'S COMING BAAACK!" he screamed. Now normally, this would have been a good thing, but with Tsuna in the estate, not so much. It wouldn't do to have a demon and a hunter under the same roof, right? Right. And especially not if he was one of the elite in the hunters' world. And so, Giotto was officially and magnificently, SCREWED.

* * *

Okaaaaaay, now for the **replies** :

 **Darkness7913** \- Hahaha, we'll see, we'll see. I'm not giving spoilers. Thanks for reading and have a nice day!

 **laxusdrayer2324** \- No, I didn't mean it like that. I meant that when summoning him, the procedure involved some kind of special condition. It was _not_ meant for the alcohol to be taken as the condition for summoning the Magnums. And no, Byakuran was looking for his marshmallows because of his canon addiction to it. But I think we all agree with Byakuran that Tsu, precious Tsu, must stay cute. ^^ Thanks for reading~

 **Frwt** _-_ Ummm. Basically, Tsuna was already sober when Giotto and his present advisors got drunk as Tsuna's revenge when suddenly Giotto got the brilliant idea to summon a demon which summoned something different which was totally not expected. And you can say that Tsuna's demon side really came out at that time, ne? I'll leave it to your imagination of what he did to them ;) Thanks for reading~

 **Ann** _-_ Hi there! We'll see _all_ of their reactions, don't worry, my dear! And you caught that huh! Now shh, shh, that's part of my plot, shhh, okiieee? ^^ Thanks for the complement and thanks for reading~

 **Natsu Yuuki** \- Is that so? Ah, and I apologize in advance if that happens again with this chapter. Then, I'll just thank you for reading and give you this ointment to help with your cheeks~

And with that, replies section over~ Anyway, I wonder who will correctly guess the identity of Gio's bro~ Do tell me your guesses~ And if you want to see a specific scene, please tell me. I'm almost out of ideas for this story.

All reviews, favorites, and follows are appreciated~~ And so, **THANKS FOR READING AND HAVE A GOOD DAY!**


	6. Tsuna's First Unofficial World Tour

**EDIT:** if you want to adopt this, go ahead but please give me a heads-up. I may not read fics any more, but I still take pride in what I wrote and would be royally pissed of someone plagiarized my work.

Hello! Long time no see~~ WELL first I'll let you read. But please also take some time to read the A/N I made at the bottom. I apologize in advance. Oh, and this is unbeta-ed(It was, technically. But I don't have time to apply the changes ((sorrryyyyyy)). I also don't have time for this either but oh well.)

* * *

Giotto's mind was currently working at the speed of a hundred meters per second.

'How do I prevent my brother and Tsuna from meeting?! If they meet, there'll be an explosion! Moreover, my brother might just kill me! And the mansion we worked so hard for will be blown to smithereens!' Giotto thought.

'Wait... Wait, wait, _wait_... If we go on a trip disguised as business, then we'll have a reason not to stay! If that's the case, then Tsuna and brother won't meet...' Giotto nodded his head and interrupted the arguing two.

"PACK YOUR BAGS! WE'RE GOING ON A VACA- I MEAN, BUSINESS TRIP!" He declared, garnering various stares from his advisors.

"Business trip? What for?" G asked, after calming himself down.

"I've been thinking of going overseas to form business relations with other countries," 'which is not a total lie...' Giotto thought, "and checking up on the other branches. Since a large part of the mansion is unusable, we might as well use this chance. We'll pick up Alaude and Daemon while we're at it." Giotto finished.

G stared at Giotto suspiciously, 'Why do I get the feeling that that's not all...' He shook his head and put it on the back of his mind for now. He turned towards the others and yelled, "You heard him! Start gathering what you need. We'll be leaving tomorrow morning at the least." Given that he'll need time to book some tickets, yup, tomorrow morning it is. G took his phone from his pocket and contacted their private plane pilot.

Giotto started pacing again and started mumbling under his breath. Asari started to trek back inside the mansion when Giotto said, "No need to bring extra baggage. It's time we bought new ones as well."

"I'm going to get my flute Giotto. No worries, only my flute." Asari said, grinning at Giotto's direction.

Giotto stayed quiet and took his phone out to send a message to Daemon and Alaude that they will pick the two up at a certain hotel near the area of their mission.

All the while, Tsuna was examining a certain book he brought from the library a while back (he had it with him ever since he went to the library to learn about the chemicals). From what he read, there were these... mummies... in Egypt. Corpses wrapped in bandages.

* * *

 _(TIME SKIP)  
_

"Where are they?!" G said, tapping his foot impatiently on the ground, arms crossed. "What's taking them so damn long?!"

Asari laughed a little, voice restrained, "Maa, maa. Maybe there were held up a little." And Lampo added, "... Not just a little, you mean."

Knuckle SCREAMED(intentional), "THEY WILL EXTRMELY MAKE IT IN EXTREME TIME SO WE SHOULD EXTREMELY GO FIRST TO THE EXTREME PLANE!"

"Stop yelling Knucklehead!"

"WHAT DID YOU EXTREMELY CALL ME, PINKIE?!"

"Maa, maa..."

"Yare, yare... They're starting up a fight again..."

And so a messed up road, turned over stall, and some cracked houses were what greeted Giotto, Tsuna, Alaude, and Daemon. Of course, what followed was another metaphorical mad blonde bull. "WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING?!"

Alaude surveyed the fight between the two advisers and said, "For wreckage and destruction of property, you're under arrest!" Which was of course, an excuse to join the fight.

Daemon nufufufu'ed which was given a "there goes the creepy melon's laugh" comment by Lampo, and Daemon proceeded to hunt the green apple.

Asari was playing his flute in the corner but one stray strike accidentally broke it. And of course, he needed to avenge the flute.

So, it became an all-out brawl in the middle of the streets of Warsaw, Poland. And it all resulted in mass destruction of _three_ streets because they couldn't control the mess. One was courtesy of Tsuna though, because they accidentally hit him in the head, and he unleashed an ultra damaging strike aimed at them and missed because they dodged. This was also the last shot because Giotto screamed at them that their pay will be docked if they continue.

Giotto sighed, "This is becoming one heck of a trip..." Tsuna grinned, "Since we have everyone already, why don't we go to the plane now?" Giotto sighed then gave a nod and they all started the walk to the airport.

* * *

 _As previously stated (_ chapter 3, I think _), the Vongolas are crazy. And one Tsuna with a grudge was even more so. And what became of their trip was... traumatic, to say the least._

 _PARIS_

"Tsuna what are you thinking?! Get us down from here!"

"Ore-sama is scared of heights! Put me down!"

"Oi whose fantastic brain gave him this idea?!"

"It wasn't meee!"

"Ha! Serves you all right! You destroyed the freaking whole street!"

"You're also hanging upside down, idiot!"

"Nufufufu, this is messing up my hairstyle..."

"EXTREME HANGING!"

"If you all stay quiet, I may consider letting you back on the Eiffel tower..." Tsuna said, one quiet Alaude at his side looking down at all of them. Normally, he wouldn't allow this, but since a certain melon head was involved, he let it slide. Why weren't they seen? Tsuna _is_ a demon, after all.

 _GREECE_

"Wait, where's Tsuna?"

"He said he needed to go to the bathroom."

"When did he say that?"

"A couple of minutes ago, I think."

"Then who is that spiky haired male in the stage?"

"Hmmm? He kind of looks familiar."

"Holy—! That's Tsuna!"

"Now that you say it, he kind of does look like Tsuna." He yelled, "Hi Tsuna!"

"Wait, this is a play about demons, right?!"

"Yep! Tsuna saw it was about demons and wanted to watch so we chose this."

"Oh alright. Wow, this play's got cool tricks! How do they make that mountain float? I can't see any strings."

"Yeah, and the actors are really experienced! Their look of shock is totally realistic."

"Wait, there's no strings...? Then doesn't that mean— TSUNA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

 _EGYPT_

"TSUNA, STOP!"

'THE MUMMY IS CHASING ORE-SAMA! MAKE IT STOOOOOP!"

"Err, Tsuna, we will be very grateful if you stopped reanimating the mummies..."

"OI YOU FREAKING DEMON REMOVE YOUR MAGIC OR WHATEVER YOU DID TO THESE FREAKING MUMMIES!"

"Tsuna, why I do like seeing them running around like headless chickens, I'd appreciate it if the mummy leaves me alone."

Once again, Alaude was spared, because Tsuna didn't have a grudge against him and Tsuna still held a grudge against the others for hitting him. Giotto, of course, was spared because Giotto already got his share of payback while they were in Paris.

 _JAPAN_

Tsuna looked here and there, while the others spent the while chasing him and preventing him from getting lost. But they were the people most likely to get lost though. Tsuna had Asari, the ever enthusiastic Asari, as a tour guide while the others didn't have anyone.

"Hey, you idiots! Slow down!"

"Asari, Tsuna, please slow down..."

"Ore-sama is not fit for this kind of exercise..."

"Shut it. Now don't get lost in this place, it'll be difficult to find you again. Giotto, Are you sure they went here?"

"Huh? I thought you were following them so I followed YOU."

"But I was following you—"

"Ore-sama is reaaaally not cut out for this..."

Before you ask, Alaude and Daemon are in a sparring arena.

 _SINGAPORE_

"That was a good meal." Giotto said, dabbing his lips with a tissue napkin. He turned to his advisers, "Maybe we should come back here every once in a while."

"And have you skip more paperwork? Not possible."

"Spoilsport." Giotto said, a pout almost audible in his tone.

G rolled his eyes at his boss reply. "I'm not. You're just irresponsible most of the freaking time."

"Hey, pass me some tissue." Tsuna said.

"It wasn't intentional on my part to stop signing paperwork for a time. It just came out on its own." Giotto defended.

G looked at his boss incredulously. "Really. And I'm supposed to believe that?"

"HEY, PASS ME THE TISSUE."

"Get it yourself please, Tsuna." Giotto said. "G, I take my responsibilities seriously. It's just that I need a break sometimes."

"Fine then. Don't complain."

"And how frequent is that 'sometimes'? 5 hours a— What." G then stared at the tissues that levitated past his eyes to Tsuna's hand.

"Tsuna, please don't use your powers in places like this!" Giotto scolded. "If somebody sees, it'll be bad...!"

 _SPLASH!_

Heads turned to the source of the sound only to see a fallen Starbucks cup on the ground, on the owner gaping at Tsuna. Of course, it was obvious the man saw Tsuna using his powers.

Yamamoto stood up and raised his hands in what looked like a placating gesture, "Uh, we can explain!" The boy looked at him, still at a loss for words.

"That was obviously a magic trick." Lampo suddenly yelled, turning attention to him. An awkward laugh followed, "Hahahaha. T-that's right a magic trick. If you want we can replace that coffee of yours so please don't tell anyone." Giotto said.

After that was settled, Giotto sighed and turned to Tsuna, "Please, no matter what happens, NEVER USE YOUR POWERS OUTSIDE AGAIN."

 _AMAZON_ _JUNGLE_ (A/N:What they're doing there? I have no idea.)

"Tsuna...? What are you doing...?"

"Hmm? Poking that ridiculously giant snake?"

"Wait... Isn't that... An..."

"TSUNA, STOP! THAT'S AN ANACONDA!"

"STOP RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

"Stop what?"

Too late, guys. Too late.

 _UNITED STATES  
_

"SHHH!"

"Tsuna, stop laughing so loud, or we'll get kicked out!"

"But-but- They think that Tartarus is- HAHAHAHAHA!"

"TSUNA!"

"THEY THINK THAT DEMONS HAVE NO DECORUM! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"THE PEOPLE AT TABLE 33! PLEASE BE QUIET OR YOU WILL BE KICKED OUT."

"See?! _Tsuna, please be quiet._ "

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP RIGHT THIS INSTANT."

 _Told you it might a bit traumatic, not for just one reason though. Traumatic only for a boss and his advisers, that is._

* * *

"WE'RE FINALLY BACK! Urgh, my body hurts..." Giotto said, sitting down on the couch of their mansion.

"How could a business trip take 5 freaking months?! And was that even a business trip? What why did we go through the Amazon jungle again? And whose idea was it to order a gigantic pizza? So many wasted money..." G lamented.

"At least the play in Greece was good. And we got to go to Japan again! Ooh, and next we should go to South-West Asia! Or we could—" Asari was rambling, but was stopped by the slamming of Tsuna's hands on the coffee table in front of him.

"I've decided!" Tsuna yelled. He turned to Giotto and with eyes gleaming with excitement said, "LET'S GO FIND BIGFOOT! I read about bigfoot before in the library in a book that mentioned mythical beings. Since angels and demons were included, and are existing, then maybe bigfoot exists too. If we can find some proof, then maybe..."

"Or we can stop by some resort and get some relaxation." G said, thinking of getting some rest after all their crazy experiences courtesy of resident thrill-seeking demon.

"Now where's the fun in that?" Tsuna countered, sitting down. "We've got a fun world to explore! There's so much more to try and discover! Get off your ass and move! Or is aging doing too much to you?

"Why you—"

G was cut off by the slamming open of the door and the body of a blond male falling through.

Giotto was the first to react and rushed to the man's side. "Are you ok? You should have been more careful! And where's your subordinate? I thought Dad told you never to go anywhere without one!"

The male stood up, brushed his hands on his pants and laughed, albeit a bit strained, "Ahahaha... I guess I was just a bit rushed to see my brother. But more importantly..."

Giotto looked at his brother who suddenly swept his eyes over the inhabitants of the room, "What is it, Dino?"

"Why do I sense a demon in your estate?" Dino said, looking directly at his brother's eyes.

And with that, Giotto broke into cold sweat.

* * *

SO FIRST THINGS FIRST, this story will no longer be updated. This will be the last update I make. This might be rude, but it's the truth. I don't have the time for any of this. I don't even have time to read fics. And that's not all. School, stress and pressure stacked up and I can't handle it. I've gotten ill more times this year than all of my school years. These days, if I try to write, it all becomes a mess, I rewrite but I still don't like it so I rewrite again, repeat and it becomes stressful. Long story short, school is overwhelming me, and writing is no longer an escape unlike before. I'm sorry to all my readers. I apologize to everyone who enjoyed my story. I may finish them when I'm out of school but that'll take... 6-7 years(?) minimum.

Anyway, **this is the last update. As of 11/21/17, my unfinished stories can be considered discontinued until further notice.** Goodbye, and my deepest apologies.

P.S. The text above will be posted to any story wherein I find any unpublished written chapters and decide to publish it, but I won't write any new chapters.


End file.
